


The Old Guard Rarepair Guidebook: A quintet of Shipping Manifestos

by LightDescending



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: -cracks knuckles- multishippers lets get to work, F/F, F/M, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Meta, Rare Pairings, Ship Manifesto, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, others are... well.... not, some of these ships are about the growth the respect the yearning the equality, there's so much untapped hurt/comfort potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDescending/pseuds/LightDescending
Summary: In the months since the release of the Old Guard, a number of primary pairings have emerged as the most popular in fanworks, as evidenced through content produced and posted to AO3, Tumblr, and other locations. Major ships include the juggernaut of Joe/Nicky (Immortal Husbands, Kaysanova), as well as the Andy/Quynh (Andromaquynh, Immortal Wives) and Booker/Nile (Book of Nile) ships. However, these are far from the only pairings that can be explored for this particular piece of media.Rarer, though not wholly absent pairings, include Andy/Nile, Andy/Celeste, and Booker/Copley. Canonical interactions, subtext present in the film, and fannish interpretations of these characters amount to an under-explored rich substrate of fannish material from which new works could be derived. Each of these alternative pairings, in short, have the potential to be Very Good Ships. In these shipping manifestos, I will…(Or; by golly I actually wrote this thing)
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Celeste, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley, Nile Freeman & Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Old Guard Resources





	1. Preamble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Old Guard Movie Transcript](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969417) by [StarWatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWatcher/pseuds/StarWatcher). 



> This represents the culmination of some thoughts I've been having on and off since July but never actually sat down to write... until now.  
> Please let me know if any hyperlinks break! I've linked back to original sources as much as possible but if someone changes their tumblr URL all bets are off. This work may be periodically updated / edited as a result. 
> 
> Thank you to cinemagal for letting me use your gifs as a reaction image in this work! (Used with permission)

Why did I make this? Because I think it’s fun!

## A few notes before we proceed:

  * You totally don’t have to agree with the interpretations herein, but to the best of my ability I’ve grounded it in the interactions, facial expressions, and so on that we see in the film
  * These ships are rarepairs. The point of this Guidebook (aka: [shipping manifesto](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Ship_Manifesto)) is to draw attention to them (and hopefully make them less rare!)
  * I think these ships are neat, intriguing, interesting, and otherwise compelling. In the case of ships involving Booker, that doesn't mean I think they were healthy or entirely functional.



Where's Andy/Quỳnh you might ask?

  * I have _so many_ thoughts on Andy/Quỳnh as a ship – honestly they’re the pairing from this film that I have the _highest_ number of interpretations for – but those might go in a separate writeup because there’s lots of mix-and-match elements (ex: degree of monogamy present on a sliding scale) and I want this work to remain concise + focused on the rarepairs.
  * Andy/Quỳnh is, to me, a primary pairing (distinguished from a rarepair in that there’s little doubt of their canonicity or popularity within the fandom) and thus deserving of her own writeup
  * Any pairing involving Andy carries a baseline assumption (1) that she and Quỳnh were definitively a couple, and (2) that after Quỳnh is thrown in the ocean _any_ relationship Andy has takes place against the backdrop of that catastrophic loss.



As to the focus of this guidebook?

  * There’s so much untapped potential here please come on this journey with me
  * Take or leave what you like; these aren’t all possible worlds, build off of this if you want!
  * I also come to the text with a particular set of lenses, so it’s entirely possible to read different things into certain scenes. That’s what excites me.
  * There are so many amazing fic out there, many of which already explore these pairings. I feel like there's always room to expand on fanon or create a fandom with a number of focuses!
  * In case you haven't guessed it, I'm a multishipper. I like lots of possible interpretations. Nothing in here is intended to make anyone feel bad about their OTP if they've got one.
  * I aimed for a balance between humorous tone and seriousness; rest assured it is not my intent to make light of any of the heavier topics covered through this film or with the characters. I’m aiming for irreverent, not disrespectful. Hopefully I hit that mark.



## External Sources and Chapter Formats

This meta would not be possible without the Transcription efforts of by StarWatcher here on AO3! Their transformative effort took the basic transcript (dialogue only) to a new level by including the scene directions and action notes. Thank you so much for providing them; all script elements included here are credited to them!

When possible I have included external links to other Tumblr posts relevant to the pairing. I make no claims as to whether the original post was intended as platonic or romantic, and honestly, either would be valid. I’m choosing to provide the case for a “slash” interpretation (meaning romantic or sexual interactions were there) but that in no way means to devalue or take away from platonic readings and relationships, which could be equally explained by the evidence I've put here.

The format I've followed in each chapter is:

  1. **What we know** aka facts taken from the canon of the film, plus a few word of god details if they're relevant
  2. **The Dynamic** aka why I find the ship compelling or plausible, and what key elements I think a romantic/sexual relationship might involve.
  3. **The Evidence** aka what I took from the movie that I chose to back up what was said in The Dynamic section
  4. **Things I’d love to see explored** **–** questions, musings, jumping off points
  5. **Conclusions** aka the takeaways
  6. **Further Inspiration** aka where I link to some fannish works (gifsets, other meta, fanart) on Tumblr. Will be current as of early December 2020; hopefully no links will break, but please let me know if any do and I'll track a stable link to that source down if I can!



Feel free to use this, quote this, etc. if you like – please give credit if you do by linking back to this work and/or using the "Inspired By" function on AO3


	2. Andy/Nile

## What we know

  * Andy was born sometime around 4500 BCE on the Eurasian Steppe, and by the time we meet her in 2020, she’s cynical, jaded, and completely burnt out but forced to keep going
  * Nile is from the south side of Chicago, a Black woman from America, raised in a single parent household because her Dad died in Afghanistan, and a US Marine who was probably recruited through a high school program (which are known for preying on low-income and racialized neighbourhoods). I feel like these aspects of her backstory are worthy of attention and care.



**In the Film**

  * Andy is not happy about the presence of a new immortal because it throws off her plan to just let the world burn and go be an edgelord somewhere, or the inconvenience of dealing with Copley
  * Nile is quite obviously panicked about her new circumstance (if curious) and unwilling to accept it at first; it flies in the face of her faith, her discipline, her sense of duty. Not to mention, from what Andy, Booker, and the others tell her, it seems like immortality is kind of a raw deal (more a horror story than a blessing)
  * Andy takes a tough love approach to onboarding Nile that… largely serves to alienate Nile at first. Nile confronts Andy about these tactics, and refuses to join in if it’ll mean relinquishing her principles.
  * When Joe and Nicky are taken, Andy switches gears into getting them back _and_ concealing her mortality from the others. Even when bleeding, you can see that she’s grappling with having gotten her wish (ie: an end to immortality) at the worst possible time, because people she loves are relying on her. She’s determined that it “won’t change anything” about her goal to get the rest of her family out of there alive.
  * Nile, meanwhile, is going to try and go back to her family. However, as soon as she’s realized that Booker’s betrayed them, she’s immediately willing to go confront Copley, get answers, and then use her new abilities in combination with her existing skills to bust the rest of the immortals out. She absolutely succeeds in this, with the elevator scene being the culmination of her fully accepting her new place in the world and all that position will entail and require of her
  * During the escape from Merrick’s lab, she shields Andy from potentially fatal shots (even though Andy protests some of this at first, out of a sense of… sacrifice? Stop that Andy, it doesn’t help anyone, let yourself be protected)
  * She and Nile have a heart to heart wherein Andy admits that Nile’s reminded her what it means to feel unbreakable, remarkable; that she knows how she wants to spend the time she has left
  * Together, using a gambit, they trick Merrick into letting his guard down and use the opportunity to kill him.
  * They all escape, with Andy renewing her commitment to doing good in the world with the time she has left, and Nile assuming her new place among the Old Guard – with the implication that she is going to be Andy’s successor. The risk of exposure dealt with, they get set to go to work.



## The Dynamic

  * This is a Good Ship
  * Honestly the following points can be taken as the basis for a solid platonic “&” style pairing as well; it’s also the foundation of a really solid romantic “/” pairing
  * They’re the protagonists of the story and Nile especially deserves more content
  * I mean come on, thanks to Nile and Andy this movie passes the [Mako Mori test](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Mako_Mori_Test) TWICE
  * “Cynical, jaded person is reminded of the good in the world and has a sense of renewed purpose thanks to the kind, competent, do-no-harm-but-take-no-shit newbie” excuse me I have to go absolutely feral now
  * It’s the love, the equality, the respect
  * Nile doesn’t indulge Andy when she’s on her self-destructive bullshit. Andy clearly finds that refreshing, cuts it out, and opens up to Nile in a way that she doesn’t with the others.
  * Andy levels with Nile. She doesn’t try to force Nile to go her own way; she respects Nile’s agency so completely, and gives her the facts (as she has them) to make an informed decision. She does this when she explains the pros and cons of immortality; when she’s telling Nile that they’re going in to get Joe and Nicky; when she lets Nile take the car and leave
  * Meanwhile, Nile continues to insist that they have to have an ethical and moral compass, or that there’s no point in doing anything. It’s clear that she’s willing to do what it takes to maintain that sense of direction and purpose, but also that she lives by it herself.
  * I’m sorry but the competence inherent to every single fight scene, including the one they have with each other?? Hello?
  * They’re drift compatible – you can tell.
  * Not to mention there’s that whole “Nile is religious, Andy was worshipped as a god in ancient times, how’s _that_ gonna play out” element



## The Evidence

** Rocky introductions **

  * The start of the film is two very competent people who don’t have time for this shit, except then they realize that about each other and start taking each other more seriously
  * Andy like “great now I gotta onboard this new immortal” and making some Extremely Bad Choices in how she goes about presenting that (Kidnap and Temporary Murder is not a cool first introduction), and even 6000 years of immortality is no excuse for that
  * How does Nile respond?
  * She stabs Andy. Then _restrains her with a seatbelt_ (I am looking respectfully) and tries to commandeer the plane. Then, when Andy outwits her, Nile _fistfights her in the back of the still-moving plane until she literally can’t anymore._
  * From that second on Andy knows she underestimated Nile
  * Meanwhile on Nile’s end, she’s like “who the fuck is this woman who kidnapped me, no way this is real” but as soon as she realizes it _is_ real, she spends the rest of her time analyzing and gathering information about who these people are and what the experience of being an immortal is like, which Andy and the rest give to her.



** I don’t want to be like you but I don’t want bad things to happen to you because I'm a good person  
**

  * The whole “you come from warriors” scene is still in the middle of them trying to figure each other out, but it is a very real quiet moment of intimacy
  * Nile very quickly figures out what Andy is capable of and _isn’t going to accept the way immortality is presented to her_ , which is incredibly valid. It’s why she chooses to walk away – because she’d rather leave than become (based on what she’d seen and witnessed) someone who is calloused over and hardened
  * However, as soon as she realizes that Andy and the others are in danger, she _turns the car around and goes back to help_
  * Why? Because she’s the only one who can; it’s very “I have a duty” of Nile
  * And then there’s the whole “she’s in it – she can’t see it” bit in front of Copley’s Pepe Silvia board. No, she can’t see it, but _you’re going to show her, Nile and she’s going to believe you_



** The penultimate scene: Merrick’s Lab **

  * Nile bringing Andy’s labrys back to her
  * You can tell that whole time she’s lying on the gurney in Merrick’s lab that she’s calculating all the ways they could break out of there, and not a single one of them involves her living. The light and life comes back into her when Nile busts through the door
  * (edit: StarWatcher had a _really excellent_ alternate take on this scene which you can read in the comments, positing that Andy was just totally ready for death / disassociated. It's an extremely good read as well and I buy it as an alternative take on what I've put above)
  * Is Andy surprised that Nile’s there? Only in the sense that “you came back” wasn’t something Andy was expecting; she knows damn well that Nile was fully capable of breaking in. It’s the fact that she returned to help them all that gets Andy so verklempt.
  * Nile then covers for Andy because she realizes Andy’s in danger
  * Wow wow wow I have no words for how emotional I got by Nile literally laying down her life over and over because she knew that Andy was mortal and more importantly _realized that Andy had unlearned all the skills needed to preserve herself from taking fatal shots_
  * _She took bullets for Andy_
  * _To keep her safe_



** And don’t even get me started on the best piece of evidence IMO which is that whole bit of dialogue **

> **Nile:** You okay?
> 
> **Andy:** Yeah. It just hurts. _[Lifts her head, twists her neck left and right with audible cracking, raises her left hand behind her head, drops it. Turns toward Nile with a small smile.]_ … Actually, everything hurts
> 
> **Nile:** Well, wait until tomorrow. _[Moves in front of Andy, near the vertical frame to Andy’s right.]_
> 
> **Andy:** _[smiles, chuckles softly]_ Can’t wait.
> 
> _[Nile smiles at her, then frowns as she looks Andy over, the large and small damages to her body that will now heal slowly, with after-effects that may linger.]_
> 
> **Andy:** _[watches Nile’s reaction, quietly, with chin-lift.]_ I think you showed up when I lost my immortality. _[licks lips]_ So I could see what it was like. So I could remember.
> 
> **Nile:** Remember?
> 
> **Andy:** Remember what it... what it was like to feel unbreakable. _[smiles, laughs gently as she shakes her head.]_ _[Gives Nile a long, level -- compassionate -- gaze.]_ You reminded me there are people... still worth fighting for. _[Nile takes a deep breath as Andy gazes up and out, shakes her head and laughs gently again.]_ I know how I want to spend the time I’ve got left.
> 
> **Nile:** _[quietly, gently but firmly.]_ You’re gonna spend it with us, Andy. _[Andy smiles at her, just as gently.]_

In short, just fuck me up. It’s about the tenderness it’s about the openness it’s about the fact that they’ve permanently altered each other already.

Nile absolutely _refuses_ to let Andy give up at all, and Andy in turn helps Nile come to terms with things – falteringly, imperfectly, but in a way that also respects Nile’s competence and agency.

** Do you think he speaks Russian? **

  * In one short line Andy alchemizes a point of contention and conflict between them into something _shared_
  * _Insider knowledge_
  * _A shared point of reference_
  * _That allows them to do something incredible_
  * The absolute fluid teamwork between Nile pretending to shoot Andy, Merrick shooting Nile, Andy thwacking him with the axe, and Nile plunging them out the window?
  * Your honour, they’re drift compatible
  * It’s like they were reading each other’s thoughts



** Nile: _[softly]_ Maybe this is the why, Andy. **

  * Nile remembers that Andy’s whole question has been why, and that she doesn’t feel like there’s an answer
  * Nile’s faith probably absolutely plays into this stance
  * But she cared enough about Andy – and what Andy’s been struggling with – to gently remind her that
  * No relationship involving Andy can ignore her time with Quỳnh; Nile helps Andy to remember that there is more to feel than guilt, despair, and futility.



## Conclusions

They’ve got a strong foundation of mutual trust, respect, and friendship that could absolutely build out into something more. They’re drift compatible in how they act around each other; they pay attention to what the other is saying, showing that they listen very closely to one another; they’ve got some really amazing chemistry throughout the film that lands in a really healthy place by the end. Andy and Nile are already very much on the same page! 

Andy’s thought processes are more interior, and she tends to express the _conclusions_ she’s come to; Nile is willing to challenge her on what those conclusions are and to make Andy reconsider based on additional information. Unless Andy regains her immortality, she’s got limited time left; I think meeting Nile helps Andy _move on_ from what was probably the worst, darkest period of her long, long life so far. And, from what we’ve seen, Nile watches Andy’s back and can help her reintegrate with the concept of _vulnerability_ without making her feel ashamed, unwanted, or devalued.

Nile’s a new immortal. She’s going to need a lot of support as she comes to deal with moral grey areas (processing her role in foreign occupations and unjust wars as a person who _is_ deeply ethical and principled); Andy can help Nile take the long view. Nile won’t just have Andy to help her with these things – but Andy clearly gives Nile space or direction as she needs it.

Nile helps Andy feel alive, free, purposeful, and ready to move forward; Andy makes Nile feel respected, supported, and valued for her leadership qualities. They’re equally matched in a lot of ways. It’s a good ship.

How will they react when Quỳnh is back in the picture? That depends! There’s a lot of ways things could play out. But I feel like in any sequel, Nile and Andy’s dynamic would be front and centre. Come to think of it, Nile/Quỳnh or Nile/Quỳnh/Andy could be really interesting. Food for thought!

## Things I’d love to explore or see explored in works involving them:

  * Nile can do _so much_ as an immortal. What kind of training does she get? What makes Nile feel liberated? How does / can Andy support her in that?
  * Andy, meanwhile, now has some very real limitations… but also, if we take a “what have you always wanted to do” angle, Nile could help her decide what is a worthwhile use of her time from here on out.
  * How can Andy connect to community? Can she? Does she?
  * Does Nile help Andy see the value in recording memories? Leaving behind tangible records? Photographs?
  * Do they ever talk about faith / religion?
  * What promises does Nile make to herself about the kind of person she wants to become?
  * What perspective / wisdom can Andy impart?
  * What does Nile find desirable in Andy and vice versa? How do they navigate feelings for or about each other? Discuss.



## For Additional Inspiration

**_Gifsets  
_ **

[Gifset by yusuf-kaysani with commentary](https://princesssarcastia.tumblr.com/post/625008697736888320/she-has-potential-the-old-guard-2020) by princesssarcastia: Nile landing a punch during the fight in the plane; Andy suddenly feeling something after years of apathy

[Gifset by cirquedusorrel](https://cirquedusorrel.tumblr.com/post/623473603387719680/this-is-the-first-moment-that-andy-really): This is the first moment that Andy really recognizes Nile as more than an obligation. Andy is a fighter at heart and the moment Nile lands a clean hit, she’s surprised but more than that she’s delighted. 

[Gifset by milkovivhs:](https://milkovivhs.tumblr.com/post/627983860844691456/you-really-wanna-do-this-kid) You really wanna do this kid?

[Gifset by bqnmitchell with commentary by fuckyeahisawthat](https://fuckyeahisawthat.tumblr.com/post/625378103587405824/that-woman-has-forgotten-more-ways-to-kill-than): Andy in the aftermath of the church fight

[Gifset by safetytree](https://safetytree.tumblr.com/post/632620135028523008): Immortal or not you made a promise: whatever it takes

[Gifset by danlevys](https://danlevys.tumblr.com/post/631451047803715584/ill-make-the-entry-stay-tight-to-me-okay-ill): I’ll go first / put on the damn armor

[Gifset by rue-bennett](https://rue-bennett.tumblr.com/post/623740965500469248/charlize-theron-and-kiki-layne-as-andy-and-nile): “You gonna be okay?” “Always”

[Gifset by sniper-nicky](https://sniper-nicky.tumblr.com/post/632503023466381312/actually-everything-hurts): Parallels with the other team members asking Andy how she is, and Andy’s response to Nile

[Gifset by thundergrace](https://thundergrace.tumblr.com/post/623737100514312192/the-intensity-of-their-bond-specifically-by-the): “the intensity of their bond, specifically, by the end of this movie is so moving” 

[Gifset by strangehighs-archive](https://strangehighs-archive.tumblr.com/post/629471783154860033/andy-looking-softly-at-nile-requested-by): Andy looking softly at Nile (Andy looking softly at Nile)

[Gifset by thundergrace](https://thundergrace.tumblr.com/post/624289266880692224/maybe-this-is-the-why-andy-i-saw-what-you-did): maybe this is the why

[Gifset by strangehighs](https://strangehighs.tumblr.com/post/642331313857249280/i-think-you-showed-up-when-i-lost-my-immortality): I think you showed up when I lost my immortality

_**Other** _

[Meta commentary with gifs / images by igotnothingclever](https://igotnothingclever.tumblr.com/post/625349462785654784/on-my-eleventy-millionth-rewatch-of-the-old-guard) on the mentor-mentee relationship and subversions thereof in the Old Guard

[Fanart by thesunwillart:](https://thesunwillart.tumblr.com/post/627207877503893504/andy-vs-nile-but-make-it-swords) Andy vs Nile but make it swords

[Edit by nileQuỳnh](https://nilequynh.tumblr.com/post/628999196878454784/nile-freeman-week-2020-day-two-favorite-nile): Nile and Andy gifs with quotes over top

[Edit by heartofgoldmp3](https://heartofgoldmp3.tumblr.com/post/627643362931097600): sometimes the sadness doesn’t go away / sometimes it just needs to be understood

[Fanart by rune-arts](https://rune-arts.tumblr.com/post/643278658072641536/i-know-andromaquynh-is-god-tier-but-consider-nile)

[Meta commentary by andystanktop ](https://andystanktop.tumblr.com/post/642457979039399936/thinking-about-how-andy-and-nile-are-set-to-be)about how they’re set up to be opposites from the start of the film

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This manifesto is also a practice round for how I can eventually write the fandom Meta Guide to Andy's Possible Backstory but in the meantime you get this, the longest manifesto chapter, because Andy/Nile is a good ship.


	3. Nile-centric with Nile/OC or Nile & Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one chapter where I break with the whole "this manifesto talks about "/" pairings" thing

And now for something a little different: I had to include a chapter about Nile Freeman. She is a wonderful character! Unfortunately as of writing this it’s still really difficult to find fanfiction or other fan content expressly focused on her. If Book of Nile is your thing you’ve probably been revelling in that pairing tag which is pretty active! If Book of Nile isn’t your thing, though, there’s a lack. I think we can continue to change that.

(One way is through tagging practices, some of which I’ll outline here)

## What we know

  * Nile Freeman is an incredible, complex, wonderful protagonist who deserves more attention
  * Other writers have documented the lack of Nile Freeman content and one of the express original intentions of the [Book of Nile manifesto](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Book_of_Nile_Manifesto) was to inspire more content about her to be created. 
  * We have a Nile-centric Additional Tag canonized for this fandom, which can be used to designate fanfiction which is primarily centered on Nile: her thoughts, feelings, decisions, opinions, actions, and more.
  * This is to be distinguished from Nile-POV fic, which may or may not primarily be focused on Nile + who she is + her experiences, but definitely has her as the character whose eyes we are looking through
  * Shipping includes romantic/sexual relationships but can also include platonic ones
  * More Nile-centric content makes this fandom a better place
  * There’s some great resources available which can help writers avoid harmful stereotypes **and** increase the accuracy with which Black characters are portrayed
  * See [writingwithcolor](https://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr as an example; their resources are accessible, detailed, and collaborated upon (ie: sourced from lots of places), and is a great place to start for things like writing hair, describing skin tone, etc.



## The Dynamic

  * Nile deserves to be treated with all love, respect, and dignity that she deserves and to be supported by people around her
  * She’s capable of having flaws and making mistakes, but is surrounded by deeply principled people who will help support her while respecting her agency and encouraging her growth.
  * I feel like she’s a do-no-harm-but-take-no-shit kind of person and would bring that attitude to any relationship



## The Evidence

A lot of people have written about Nile’s character traits and/or opportunities for growth and so I will direct to some selections as follows (with gratitude to the Old Guard Resource Hub Google Doc for documenting these!)

  * [Meta by nicolodigenovas](https://nicolodigenovas.tumblr.com/post/625375706778599424/ive-been-meaning-to-write-this-post-since-the): analysis of her intelligence, adaptability, kindness, and compassion
  * [Meta by fuckyeahIsawthat](https://fuckyeahisawthat.tumblr.com/post/624122089162571777/lets-talk-for-a-minute-about-how-the-old-guard) on Nile, self-sufficiency, and being worthy of protection by fuckyeahisawthat 
    * “Let’s talk for a minute about how The Old Guard shows Nile as a character who’s worthy of protection and caretaking without infantilizing her or minimizing her agency.” 
    * “Nile is new to immortality and overwhelmed by her sudden change in circumstance, but she is also competent and capable and self-possessed. It’s clear by the end of the movie that everyone on the team trusts her as a fighter, and they care for her and protect her without ever second-guessing her competence. Not all writers and directors would have been able to pull off this balance with a female character, a character of color, or both, but The Old Guard does it and makes it look easy.” 
  * [Meta by lilaeth](https://liliaeth.tumblr.com/post/626673928179482624/a-thing-i-love-about-how-the-old-guard-portrayed): On Nile and how the others tell her “you’re one of us and you matter”
  * [Meta conversation by of-scythia and fuckyeahisawthat](https://fuckyeahisawthat.tumblr.com/post/626646032309207040/i-feel-like-we-really-need-to-appreciate-the-full) about Nile commandeering the plane
  * [Appreciation of Nile’s actions](https://fuckyeahisawthat.tumblr.com/post/626646032309207040/i-feel-like-we-really-need-to-appreciate-the-full) (specifically how ballsy they are), by of-scythia and fuckyeahisawthat
  * [Meta by hauntedfalcon](https://hauntedfalcon.tumblr.com/post/625993744775282689/like-well-all-rave-forever-over-the-morality-of) on Nile’s moral choices 
    * “she saved them and now they get to act on their morality because she acted on hers, her agency was tied directly and irrevocably to her morality”
  * [Discussion about why the way that the film’s portrayal of Nile’s actions as a Marine doesn’t work](https://sixth-light.tumblr.com/post/629802853810176000/fuckyeahisawthat-vrabia-more-points-from) by vrabia, additional commentary by with-my-murder-flute and sixth-light. OP’s note: _this is a criticism of the movie’s narrative choice to introduce us to marine nile in a certain very deliberate way, not a condemnation of nile as an individual_.
  * [Further meta by Vrabia](https://vrabia.tumblr.com/post/629612175459221504/vrabia-vrabia-this-fandom-has-done-an) about Nile’s participation in the US Marines : “ _the point isn’t that if you write meta about nile as a marine you might at some point accidentally imply she’s a bad person. she clearly isn’t - she’s kind, principled and compassionate. but the movie made this stupid fucking choice of putting her in the us military instead of making her, idk, a park ranger or something, and it’s such a loaded narrative decision that fandom just skirting around it is not great. but it’s also a source of inner conflict for nile, which means it’s a source of character development and especially american fans can bring a lot to it by unpacking all of this instead of ignoring it because it’s uncomfortable._
  * A note: she has that line about “they (the military) can’t teach you how to live with it (taking lives)” which shows that she _has_ thought about military indoctrination and just/unjust wars to some extent and degree, while still taking pride in her family & honouring her dad’s memory (because the two aren’t contradictory)
  * “Tag meta” archived by of-scythia about [Nile and body language in the elevator](https://of-scythia.tumblr.com/post/631083517180329984/the-day-i-died-i-killed-the-guy-that-killed-me) \- includes gifs



Nile is incredibly complex, has some further character growth possible _outside_ the obvious narrative arc of “adjusting to being an immortal”.

## What I’d love to explore or see explored

Post-canon, we get to explore:

**Her feelings, attitudes, experiences**

  * What she has lost and gained as a result of her functional immortality; how she thinks/feels about it
  * Nile can travel anywhere she wants in the world. This is a ripe opportunity for some wish-fulfillment, self-indulgent fic. Where does Nile go? What does she get to see, or take part in?
  * Nile is 26... forever. How does she feel about that? Why?
  * What are her favourite songs, movies, books?
  * Whether she wants to have roommates, or if she wants to live by herself. What kind of space would she call her own?
  * Whether she goes back to school, etc. (there are some works out there exploring Nile as artist or art historian; love that)
  * How to resolve any inner conflict she has towards the military and the role it’s played in her family
  * How she feels about her faith, including in light of her immortality
  * What makes her feel excited? What makes her feel truly wholly alive?



**Nile as Leader/Member**

  * What kinds of missions she might go on
  * What kinds of missions she would _prioritize,_ and why
  * What does she get up to in between missions?
  * How she adjusts to needing to live incognito – what are her aliases? What kinds of roles does she take on when posing as a civilian/mortal? What happens if she runs into someone she knew from her old life?
  * How does Nile act as leader of the team (gets into the angsty territory if Andy doesn’t regain immortality but Nile has a long, full life ahead of her and she can’t die. We could work with that).



**Connections with the others  
**

  * How does Nile express affection or intimacy to the other members of the Old Guard?
  * What new traditions, foods, and experiences do the other members introduce her to?
  * How does she adjust to her new family dynamic? What do the Old Guard do when they’re not getting together for a mission (as we can tell from the start of the film, they’re not glued at the hip and likely don’t all live together all the time)
  * How she responds to Quỳnh’s return. What do they do collectively? How does Quỳnh change the way that she’s been adjusting to the Old Guard? Does Nile dream of Quỳnh? When do those dreams change if so?



## Conclusion

Nile is a gamechanger of a character for so many people. Genfic, platonic pairings, and romantic ones would all be awesome to read! There was a Nile Freeman Week (with a [corresponding blog on Tumblr](https://nilefreemanweek.tumblr.com/) that reblogged some but not all posts), and an [additional tag has been canonized](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Nile%20Freeman%20Week) (I think) here on AO3 if you wanted to read works produced for that event; the prompt list is still up. However, the Nile-centric tag could use some more love.


	4. Andy/Celeste the pharmacy worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has her own character tag as Celeste (the Old Guard) and I love that for her

## What we know

  * These two have one (1) scene together in the movie that lasts less than 5 min
  * It’s also the emotional core of the film
  * Celeste also has the monologue that is the _thesis_ of this entire film
  * Their faces got real close together with soft lighting while Andy had to be vulnerable enough to let someone else tend to her wounds _I’m weak_
  * Listen it’s a good pairing



## The Dynamic

  * Hear me out
  * This is a hurt/comfort ship – see above re: how close they had to get to each other
  * There’s a level of intimacy and vulnerability between them that was Homegrown Organic Grain-fed Goodness
  * Andy comes back to the pharmacy breaking all her rules about not showing up in the same place twice – but it’s fine, right, because Celeste was a safe person the first time around – and she’s mortal now what’s the harm? Oh what the fuck is she doing—and then she bumps into Celeste and her inner monologue gets thrown off
  * Andy keeps waiting for Celeste to get curious or demand an explanation
  * She never does
  * That reinforces the idea that she’s a Safe Person for Andy
  * Celeste is, however, going back to school (gonna get her certificate in crisis intervention training, or to help in a shelter, or to be a nurse, or she’s… anyways you get the picture). Andy had an impact that spurred Celeste on to re-evaluate her life plans
  * Or maybe Celeste is going to continue working at the pharmacy but she’s gotten more involved volunteering at the local food bank or some other grassroots organization
  * Their relationship has everything to do with tentatively slowly figuring out where to go from here / what to do next
  * Andy appreciates Celeste’s calm, her kindness, and how _simple_ and easy things get to be with her. Celeste loves how experienced this woman seems to be – worldly, thoughtful, intense, encouraging in a way that is unapologetic and genuine. Cafes are fucking expensive so they make tea at home and eat cheese on baguettes and shit but also go out to grungy underground concerts together or _something_ along those lines. It’s pleasant and escapist. It’s a fling except neither of them really calls the end date for it, so they just touch base with each other now and again to make sure they’re on the same page.
  * When things get complicated (as they will), Andy is forced to contend with the fact that there is something to lose here (and to consider how badly she wants to keep it or to let it go)



## The Evidence

  * See above we have one scene to go on so let’s make it a good one
  * I know for a fact I wasn’t the only one who thought “now kiss” when they looked at each other in the end of that scene after Andy says thank you.



However we do have a decent amount of content:

[Meta by lukessideboob](https://lukessideboob.tumblr.com/post/623763386067451904/the-way-that-french-cashier-said-today-i-help-you) re: the thesis of the movie being expressed in this scene

[Gifset by spiderliliez](https://spiderliliez.tumblr.com/post/623470380189974529/charlize-theron-as-andy-olivia-ross-as-celeste) of the scene with captions

[Gifset by behbuh](https://behbuh.tumblr.com/post/623361843904331776/when-youre-an-ancient-ass-immortal-whos-suddenly) of Andy sweeping things off the shelves indiscriminately

[Post by rainbowsmitten](https://rainbowsmitten.tumblr.com/post/623429775444344832/the-cute-goth-chemist-in-the-old-guard-really) about this scene: “the goth pharmacist in the old guard really asked ‘is anyone gonna take charlize theron into a dimly lit storage room & tenderly bandage her wounds while softly talking about the importance of kindness’ & did not wait for an answer”

[Edit with gifs by theoldguardmp4](https://theoldguardmp4.tumblr.com/post/635865577891708928/tell-me-this-is-the-future-i-wont-believe-you) with a poem by Louise Gluck (violence has changed me is a line)

 **Transcript of the scene,** courtesy of StarWatcher

> **Andy:** _[with a low-key intensity]_ Do you have a bathroom?
> 
> **Clerk:** No. _[She continues the checkout, but notices Andy’s reaction (tight face, downcast eyes), considers what she sees.]_ But we have a storeroom. _[pauses]_ Do you need help?
> 
> _[Storeroom. Andy has slipped her coat and shirt off her right shoulder; the wound is about two inches (5cm) long and gaping open a quarter-inch (.5cm) wide; it looks ragged and raw, and is red and inflamed.]_
> 
> _[Andy breathes deeply and clutches her right coat-sleeve with her left hand as the clerk dabs the wound with a cotton ball; the medicine obviously stings. As the clerk finishes the cleaning, Andy turns to look at the wound, then quickly turns away.]_
> 
> **Clerk:** _[opens a package of steri-strips (butterfly bandages).]_ Stitches would be better, but... this will help. _[carefully pulls the wound closed with the steri-strips.]_
> 
> **Andy:** _[quietly]_ You haven’t asked.
> 
> **Clerk:** _[equally quiet]_ Your business is yours. You need help. What does it matter why? Today, I put this on your wound. Tomorrow... you help someone up when they fall. _[Andy closes her eyes and bows her head slightly.]_ We’re not meant to be alone. _[Andy watches her face, considering her words.]_ There. _[Andy looks at her shoulder. The strips have been covered by a pad, which is held on by a broad adhesive patch.]_ This should do.
> 
> **Andy:** _[shrugs into her shirt and coat, whispers]_ Thank you.  
>  _[The clerk looks up, gives her a twitch of a smile, closes the medicine bottle.]_

## Things I’d love to see explored

  * Andy getting a chance to feel _normal_ and/or not really being sure what that means to her
  * A lot of tenderness and care
  * Appreciation for whatever it is that they have
  * How they balance out busy schedules (I imagine Andy would have this as a long-distance kind of relationship – how does that work?)



## Conclusions

It is entirely possible to read this scene as it’s presented: a genuine, fleeting encounter between strangers that leaves both enriched. A reminder of shared humanity, and the basics and fundamentals of kindness and compassion. A show of solidarity between women.

It’s also possible to look at this and see the potential start of something gorgeous, even if it is undefined or wouldn’t last forever.


	5. Booker/Copley

## What we know

  * At some point prior to the start of the film, these two met again, talked, and conspired together to a quid-pro-quo: Copley would deliver evidence that would help Merrick’s corporation devise a treatment to _create_ immortality (therapy to “save lives”), which then could be reverse engineered to provide a “cure” for immortality for Booker and the others
  * Booker would help deliver hard evidence of immortality to Merrick and Kozak, so that they could secure continued funding for their experimentation along therapeutic lines – at least, as far as he knew (see The Evidence section for rationale)
  * When the ambush / set up fails, Merrick tells Copley that he needs hard proof; Copley says “I can get you one”, presumably meaning Booker.
  * Booker, meanwhile, gets dragged into further conspiracies – delivers the location of the safehouse to Copley et al. which results in Joe and Nicky’s capture, then later sabotages the weapons and takes Andy to Copley’s house for extraction.
  * Copley attempts to reign Merrick in with little success, and when Nile shows up he helps her (Copley being more an anti-hero in the film with complex motives than an actual villain)
  * Copley then reveals that his motives are similar to Booker’s – he had a wife, his wife died of ALS (for which there is currently no cure)
  * Copley’s board shows that he’s OSINT’d them through history on the world’s largest Pepe Silvia board, and that he was… actually pretty spot on in tracing the positive effects they had through history, at least with the public figures (who knows what the impact was on private figures who never made it into the archives or newspapers). Obviously he’s focusing on the positive effects, likely from the perspective of an American ex-CIA expat; it’s highly likely that they also made bad judgment calls, had detrimental effects, etc. but at very least he’s an extremely skilled researcher and will be able to help them on the technical side of things given Booker’s absence
  * Booker doesn’t technically know at the end of the film that Copley has been voluntold to the team
  * Unless of course they continued to be in contact with each other 
  * Much to think about



## The Dynamic

  * Honestly I don’t even care whether they had sex or not, they’re already in bed together in so many other ways
  * But they may or may not have had an encounter that was deeply Weird for both of them the first time around, but not bad, and it just continued on as a co-conspirators with benefits arrangement
  * These two commiserated over the (very real, very tragic) losses of their families and found common ground in a goal that would help both of them, but from opposite sides of the problem
  * Copley views it as a moral good that the immortals could contribute towards science and help develop treatments for old age, incurable illnesses, etc. Booker views it as a moral good that “their suffering could end” or something, since ostensibly a breakthrough that leads to immortality could also lead to a “cure”
  * A marriage of convenience if you will
  * Look, bonding over shared tragedy is one thing, but to me the other interest in this ship comes from who knew what, how much, and how much communication they were having in the background of the events of the film
  * If we wanted we could also go with the whole “Copley quit the CIA because his wife was sick and he never went back” and “Booker was a deserter from Napoleon’s army” parallel too. That’s a decent basis for conversation. Each of them left under different circumstances.
  * I’m also really interested in the potential that this pairing has _after_ the events of the film, if Booker panics and reaches out to Copley to be a bridge between the Old Guard and Quỳnh at first
  * There’s a few different ways that could play out but also I could see this being a fascinating dynamic in the long run as well



## The Evidence

Textual evidence from what Copley said to Merrick suggests

  1. that there was only ever a plan to steal DNA from the immortals in the ambush, which failed because the regeneration happened so quickly, OR to give proof of immortality to potential investors (which failed because Merrick immediately insisted on getting “hard proof”
  2. as a backup plan, Booker would turn himself in voluntarily (or with coercion from Copley) – something that Copley had clearly thought about, even if Booker hadn’t
  3. Copley and Booker alike are surprised that Merrick intended to keep the immortals in captivity _and_ that he was so sadistic



Quotes from the film re: Booker and Copley’s Intentions:

> **Merrick:** What about the hard proof? Blood, tissue, bone, DNA.
> 
> **Copley:** Recovering an uncontaminated sample of the site proved impossible.
> 
> **Merrick:** But you promised me hard proof.
> 
> **Copley:** There was an unanticipated amount of carnage. But the footage...
> 
> **Merrick:** No, no. The footage is a two-million-dollar snuff film. It doesn’t give her (Kozak) the how. I need all of them, Copley.
> 
> **Copley:** _[Scoffs, leans back, shakes his head.]_ I think I can get you one.
> 
> **Merrick:** No. No, not one. All.
> 
> **Copley:** These are extraordinary individuals. They are extremely resistant to capture.

And later on:

> **Copley:** Mr. Merrick... _[Merrick turns]_ this is about science, not profits... or sadism.

Conclusions?

  * It seems like they genuinely both believed that scientific research could take place without having an immortal onsite, and that Merrick was the wildcard element here whose intentions from the start were to… uh… make a lot of money. He’s not a very subtle villain, and he’s also deeply boring as a person.
  * There’s some [great meta by Avalera](https://avelera.tumblr.com/post/630469703670906881/things-i-just-have-to-assume-about-the) that digs into some of these questions about the nature of their plan etc.
  * But I’m pretty certain these two didn’t realize how things would go sideways or why (cool motive still murder, and all, but like… they genuinely thought they’d thought everything through). The Kill Floor was the start and end of their plan.
  * Do they talk to each other in the post-canon universe, eventually? (Maybe after Quỳnh comes back? Especially if Booker realizes that Copley is working for Andy et al., that’s a really interesting angle to approach things from).



## Things I’d love to see explored

  * How much (or how little) did these two _actually think through_ their plan?
  * Did Copley know more than Booker? How much more?
  * How honest were these two with each other?
  * How honest can they be in the aftermath of their failed plan? Copley’s been given a ‘second chance’ in the form of an ultimatum. How does that play out?
  * Does Booker hold any grudges? Or are they both resigned to what happened
  * How many times did they get together in advance of the Marrakesh meeting?
  * How were they in contact?
  * Did they use their tech savvy for flirtatious purposes?
  * What did they bond over?



## Conclusions

Booker and Copley. Dumb of ass. Not pure of heart. Made bad choices, sure as heck made them together! Possibility for redemption? Sure. Both deserters from their respective “armies”? Check.

Did they make eyes at each other? Sure. Does Booker know where Copley’s house is? Yes. How many times has he been there? You decide.

## Other Inspiration

[Gifset by calebcovingtons](https://calebcovington.tumblr.com/post/628082941826940928/booker-copley-exchanging-knowing-looks) of Copley and Booker sharing knowing looks

[Meme by solamnicknight](https://solamnicknight.tumblr.com/post/627703569868537856) “Do you come here often”

[Meta by Avalera](https://avelera.tumblr.com/post/630469703670906881/things-i-just-have-to-assume-about-the) about their motivations and what each did/didn’t know or plan (also linked above)

[Fanart by Zahra-art](https://zahra-art.tumblr.com/post/628690242794340352/done-12-hrs-colored-pencils-on-a4-paper) of Booker and Copley (remarkably good)

[Meta by mewbotz](https://mewbotz.tumblr.com/post/626227608158388224/i-think-booker-and-copley-should-get-togetherbe) arguing for the two to, at least, be friends post-canon


	6. Andy/Booker, past-tense (pre-canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter go
> 
> I got a really thoughtful comment from someone that I want to give a shout out too! I edited this chapter to make the tone jokes a bit less acerbic + not to harsh anyone's vibe and bring it more in line with some of the tone of the rest of the chapters; it was really useful feedback!

This is a bonus rairpair - I realized partway into writing the other parts of this manifesto that this could legitimately be another pairing. Feel free to skip this one if you don’t want to read about maladaptive coping mechanisms and so on!

([by cinemagal](https://cinemagal.tumblr.com/post/625350633896263680/knives-out-2019-dir-rian-johnson), used with permission)

Let’s be clear: this is the kind of dynamic where they know they’re not having a healthy go of things, like when you break up with someone but continue to cohabitate for a while. What I _am_ interested in with exploring for these two would be all the emotional heckiness that they’ve been through.

I think there’s subtextual evidence in the film that could be read into.

Let’s dive into this dumpster fire of a pairing.

## What we know

  * They found Booker in 1812, at minimum around 200 years after they would have lost Quỳnh
  * He then lost his wife and his sons; his kids in particular gave him shit for not being able to share his talents. There’s no lack of tragic death in his life.
  * Andy and Booker both pretty obviously have alcohol abuse issues, though Booker’s seem more pronounced
  * Grief is fresh for both of them, and I think they spend a lot of time processing grief together (though not necessarily in healthy ways)
  * By the time they get together with Copley at the onset of the film, it’s clear that Andy is totally burnt out on living. Booker, meanwhile, knows everything’s a set up – I don’t think he knows what’s going to happen after they make contact with Merrick, but he doesn’t seem very phased to me by the team that took Joe and Nicky (even if he didn’t expect them to show up, he doubles down on trying to… finish the job??)
  * The scene between him and Andy when he betrays her and makes the reveal about doing it for them is _absolutely_ horrible; Andy’s betrayal and rage is absolute.
  * The fact that Andy spends most of her time on the gurney not saying anything, not looking at him, speaks volumes to me.
  * “No man left behind” says Nile, and Andy agrees with her; Booker, meanwhile, joins the team wholeheartedly in helping them to bust out, even though he knows there’ll be a reckoning later. “Enough damage done” sort of deal.
  * By the time we get to Booker’s “I’d hoped for less but expected more,” he seems to have come more to terms with what he’s done and accepted that there would be consequences (not least because they all made it out) – but I also think we can read that he’s grateful Andy’s alive, and chastened too.
  * Booker at the epilogue of the film is spiralling out a little bit – the fact that Quỳnh goes to him and not anybody else is an interesting touch, in particular because she hasn’t met him before. May or may not have dreamed of her, she of him, and also of Nile?? Who knows, until or unless we get a sequel



## The Dynamic

Realistically, I see this pairing involving the following elements:

  * They’re trauma-bonded but in a way that shackles each of them to their worst instincts; emotional intimacy dialed up to 11, physical intimacy kept v e r y carefully at a 3 except for a few extremely regrettable encounters
  * I’m talking guilty sex that wasn’t satisfying or pretty, but like, only a couple of times.
  * I’m talking that they mistook physical comfort as a cue that they should try to take refuge in each other but like, it didn’t work.
  * Andy would have been the one to call it off and set up boundaries / put a stop to it. Booker agrees.
  * Booker would do anything for Andy, and probably thinks he’s doing Andy a favour by the time we get to the scene where he’s selling her out to Copley and ~~stabbing~~ shooting her in the back
  * He knows the two of them aren’t end-game and thinks he’s made his peace with that (he hasn’t)
  * But then they have to deal with the level of intimacy they reached that they can’t take back – even if the physical intimacy is gone, the emotional remains
  * I think they also have a couple of conversations that each of them takes something _completely different_ away from; which is how Booker starts thinking that he can give her, and all of them, something that he thinks they _really_ need, which is a way to stop being immortal.
  * Immortality isn’t the root of the issue though
  * To me it’s fairly obvious that each of them have alcohol abuse issues, but Booker’s make him lean more into the pathetic side of things and Andy’s are more edgy and reckless. I also think she has an easier time rationalizing riskier / destructive behaviours as a way to “blow off steam” and not a patterned way of living. Maybe she figures Booker’s on her level / caught up?
  * Listen I could see this being a case where Andy is fucked up enough by the loss of Quỳnh that she takes this as some sort of… escape from that, ditto for Booker by his own grief.
  * OR as my wife put it: “Instead of friends with benefits they’re friends with regrets”. Or, as we’ve since termed it, regrenefits (regressive, regrets, take your pick).
  * Another thing to contemplate is that he died in the early 1800’s – they _all_ would have lived through the Industrial Revolution, a number of really nasty colonialist expansion campaigns from various nations, both World Wars… yeah. It’s a rapid acceleration to the modern age + the massive rush of innovation and technology and pollution. I can’t imagine that would have been easy for any of them, and probably just reinforced the existing despairing dynamics that Andy and Booker were prone to. They might have figured “at least someone understands”, not realizing they were digging themselves and each other deeper into maladaptive coping.
  * Read: they may love each other, _and_ their current dynamic is Not Good for either of them



They care about each other genuinely, but I think out of any of the possible rarepairs this is one where the dynamic _would_ have been unhealthy, _would_ have involved a lot of emotional self-harm, _would_ have been fraught and messy – but neither of them can quite stop being involved with each other for work / personal / Immortal Squad reasons, so they’re trying to keep it functional. 

I think by the time the film rolls around, they’ve come to a comfortable equilibrium where they’ve largely recovered from bad decisions they made together in the 1920’s through 1950’s, but it still took a lot of time – Booker largely hanging around Joe and Nicky, who hoped they could be good influences on him, and Andy fucking off regularly to do her own thing until a mission or holiday brought them back together.

## The Evidence

  * Andy gives Booker a 1st edition Don Quixote (oh the symbolism of that) – gift giving is a thing apparently? Cool
  * The fact that she relies on him for technology-related shenanigans
  * Andy smacking Booker awake when he’s lying there post-grenade, demonstrating that for all their talk they’re not willing to lose each other _not yet not yet not yet_ in this kind of hecked up “you’re still in this shit with me” way
  * The entire scene where Booker betrays her and her reaction is just so _visceral_ and then when he realizes that she isn’t healing he immediately, like, tries to help her + goes full “oh god I’ve killed you” thing. Like lmao you little shit you didn’t even once think this was a possibility, did you? And I figure this scene is the natural culmination of their relationship – where this pairing would have been heading one way or another, eventually, just that whole crab-bucket thing that results in people getting hurt
  * Booker, super sad: “no, just leave me here” (subtext, it’s what I deserve)  
Andy, immediately: “No. It’s not the time. We don’t get a say in when it ends. We never have. But we can control how we live. And to be honest, Book, you and I -- we’ve been doing a shit job of it. Now get up. Let’s go. We stop Merrick here and now, or he never stops coming after us.”
  * Note that in the transcript, the very next move is Booker deciding to unbuckle himself quickly and join the rest of them near the door, who are watching the confrontation.
  * Andy leaves it up to him to do so but she does tell him what’s what – and he’s willing to listen to her
  * (in most pairings including this one, Booker gets pegged)
  * “I won’t see you again” “have a little faith, Book” – the grief and regret in his eyes and the warmth and care in hers
  * If you're viewing their interactions with shipping goggles it becomes "oh. Oh no. That's so sad. That's so regrettable. Unfortunately, I love this."



## Things I’d like to see explored between these two

  * I feel like I covered most of what I think _happened_ with them in my “the dynamic” section
  * Can’t say I have very many questions about them though I just think that’s how it went down
  * If this pairing is your jam feel free to take it and run with it
  * Honestly ideally I'd like to see some closure for the two of them?? How do they come to a place of uneasy equilibrium. Do they ever get better, or does Andy's mortality have the final word? There's being okay with each other and then there's being _okay and meaning it_ and 100% they haven't gotten to that place yet. There's still baggage.
  * They _at least_ need to talk about how they don't wanna talk about it and dredge up old bad feelings
  * Like Andy deserves better than that - she's 6000+ years old!! Who knows how many relationships she's had
  * Andy knows what it's like to love and lose someone mortal and I think she's going to be thinking about that at least once.
  * I just think there'd be a lot to be said about how, if she had this kind of relationship with Booker, there's an extra layer of "we used to have a messy complicated thing" to her goodbye that would have to come in as she's preparing the others for living and going on without her - I can't see her breaking the 100-year Rule to talk with Booker? Obviously Quynh changes everything, but when down the line (10, 20, 50 years?) would Andy have the convo with the other members of the Old Guard about him?
  * What percentage of her life and energy does she devote to unpacking what just happened and how to recover from it?
  * How does she deal with the hurt that was done to her?
  * Meanwhile Booker may never get the chance to see Andy face-to-face again (??? depends on what happens in 2 Old 2 Guard) and that wouldn't exactly lead to a life-changing clean-up act right away but I think there is something in there, once you dig down past the guilt and self-loathing and substance use, that he might be able to use as an anchor to start hauling himself out of the muck.
  * "We've been doing a real shit job of it" is a huge indication that Andy realizes both of them have been crab-bucketing with some zeal and maybe, _maybe,_ being out of the "we thought we needed each other that way" phase didn't mean they were out of the "and even platonically we're still dragging the other down" phase
  * Once you treat this as a thought exercise possibilities open up and a lot of them are # _sad_ but potentially # _angst with a hopeful ending_ # _catharsis #recovering from an unhealthy relationship #self-forgiveness_



## Conclusions

Whatever they were to each other, it was a lot. They’ve got a messy, ugly, probably codependent-ish relationship to each other, and I think they’re very aware of that fact. Personally speaking, I think Booker needs to respect the boundaries that the rest of them have set up and keep his distance (unless they decide that Quỳnh’s reappearance changes things enough to tolerate his presence). But they were absolutely each others best friends for a really long time, and they probably helped each other (if imperfectly and messily) so I don’t think either of them would discount that.

## Further Inspiration

[Gifset by omyguard ](https://omyguard.tumblr.com/post/628637804490047488/andy-booker-relationship-the-old-guard-dir): Andy + Booker relationship showcased

[Gifset by omyguard:](https://omyguard.tumblr.com/post/628276938236100608/underated-scenes-in-my-opinion-the-old-guard) Andy calling Booker in the desert, “she has potential” line

[Gifset by drianpavus](https://drianpavus.tumblr.com/post/624306990793064448/welcome-back-asshole-thanks-for-taking-your) featuring the “Booker wake up, come back to me” moment with Andy; cw: gore

[Post by daniwouldnever](https://daniwouldnever.tumblr.com/post/624909294539882496/andys-scream-when-they-take-quynh-away-from-her-x): ”Just you and me / Until the end” + “raYou and me, Book. Now and always” + Andy’s scream when they take Quỳnh away from her + Andy’s scream when she realizes Booker betrayed them + me, constantly crying since this movie came out

[Meta analysis with gifs by thecostoflies](https://thecostoflies.tumblr.com/post/629174116966121472/i-just-rewatched-the-scene-where-booker-betrays) analyzing the Betrayal scene between Booker and Andy from mid-film

[Meme / Incorrect Quote by solamnicknight](https://solamnicknight.tumblr.com/post/624401791491129345) where Booker calls himself an idiot and Andy doesn’t disagree

[Edit by eurythmix](https://eurythmix.tumblr.com/post/636482956335235072/adieu-mon-homme-pomme-booker-andy-the-old) (tagged as “not intentionally Andy x Booker but hey I’m not the boss of your angst”) of Andy and Booker with a poem about mortality

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! Thank you for reading any and all chapters. Stay frosty.


End file.
